


Mew's Plaything

by Umbreonhyper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreonhyper/pseuds/Umbreonhyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a lustful Mew finds an innocent Umbreon after waking up from her thousand-year nap in the lake, things begin to get crazy between the two. With Mew's magic and Umbreon's timid nature, all is well and good for sex to take place. But Mew has a secret about her body. One that could affect their relationship with one another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mew's Plaything Chapter 1

The Umbreon watched nervously as the Mew in front of him eyed him thoughtfully, as if trying to decide what she could do to him. Which was probably the case, as he had been minding his own business in this forest until the legendary cat had discovered him. He had just been taking a sip of water from the lake near him when the pink cat had burst out with a loud *splash.*

He didn't even have a chance to react before the Legendary had encased him in a giant pink bubble. His attempts at breaking through proved futile, so all he could really do was sit patiently and wait while the cat eyed him in a manner that he could only describe as greedy.

Then, to his nervousness, Mew grew a large grin on her face, one that made the Umbreon tense with anxiousness. She held up one of her paws and twirled it around in the air, visible sparkles of magic floating around like specks of dust in the wind. The bubble containing the Umbreon popped out of existence, but for the some reason, the Eeveelution remained floating in mid-air, at least 8 feet off the ground. His confusion was cut short however, when the Mew flew the distance between him and her until she was right up in front of him.

He yelped as the Mew suddenly placed her magic-infused paw on his crotch. He inhaled sharply as her paw began to rub the opening of his sheath, as well as his small male testicles that hung between his legs. There was an intense warmth growing on his crotch, making him hiss through his teeth. The Mew however, simply retained a smug grin on her face as she played with his ball-sack, rubbing the little marble-sized spheres through her paws and making him involuntarily gasp in barely-controlled pleasure. Slowly, the tip of his sensitive, red-skinned doggy penis slipped through the crinkled opening of his black-furred sheath.

The Umbreon looked down at the sight, whimpering in unwanted pleasure as the source of his arousal presented itself in full view of the Legendary goddess. His cheeks blushed beneath his black fur, and he huffed repeatedly while his penis hardened immensely, stiffening upwards into its natural curved position. Small beads of pre began to drip down from the tip of the head, and it trembled in place as spasms of pleasure rocked his body.

But the Mew wasn't done with him yet. Far from it actually. Still retaining her grinning smile, the playful cat rubbed both of her paws together, making them releasing small crystalline sparkles in the air around them as she began gathering magic with both of them.

Too aroused to noticed, and now moaning loudly with his head thrown back and his ears pinking themselves to his head, the Mew giggled as she went around the front of his body to his backside. There, she smirked while staring down at the canine's small, yet supple rear. It wad nice to look at, especially on a male such as this one, but her eyes squinted in disappointment somewhat that he was mostly an average on her terms.

Then her grin returned, for if he couldn't match her terms naturally, then the only way to help him would be to do it...unnaturally. She giggled at how silly it all sounded in her own head, but then raised both paws and placed them on each of his furry ass cheeks.

The Umbreon snapped out of his pleasure-induced distraction and turned his head around, giving the Mew a shocked look before blushing in embarrassment. The paws on his plump rear kneaded the soft flesh thoroughly, cupping the malleable ass flesh underneath before slowing moving towards the middle of the Umbreon's rear. There, Mew smirked as she proceeded to spread the Eeveelution's rump wide open, revealing the canine's small anal pucker and making the Umbreon squeal in an embarrassingly high-pitched voice.

"You know, you have a really cute body." she said, breaking the long silence that had endured since their encounter. "And for that, you get to play with me." She giggled.

Umbreon's eyes widened his mouth falling open upon hearing the Legendary's voice for the first time. Thinking back, he was surprised that neither he nor Mew had said anything to each other until this very moment. Then again, he had been shocked into silence by her presence and she hadn't said anything to him other than giggling randomly. Perking his ears up in interest, (and ignoring the throbbing aroused ache in his erect phallus) he tried to put his mouth to work in making words.

"Are-are y-y-you r-real?" he asked nervously. Mew's grin fell a little, her head tilting to the side as her facial expression changed to one of confused disbelief. Her paws, which had been holding open his rear end for all to see, let the plump cheeks fall back into their natural position, and she pressed her furry pink chest into his back.

Umbreon felt a twinge of fear at her change in demeanor. "I-I'm sorry!" He quickly exclaimed. "I d-don't mean t-t-to deny your existence! It's ju-just I-I-I feel this is all too good to be true in a way..."

He fell silent once again, patiently looking back at Mew who was staring back at him with a blank expression.

Then slowly, the sides of her mouth curled upwards into a devious smirk. Giggling softly, she pressed herself up even further into the Umbreon's back, making the canine inhale sharply as her warm pink chest fur began to rub against his own. She wrapped her paws around his chest, bringing them up to rub his chest softly, an action that felt surprisingly pleasant, in a half-arousing, half-comforting sort of way.

Mew then spoke up. "If I'm not real, then that means I can't do this, right?" She giggled.

Before Umbreon had a chance to ask what she meant, a small gasp escaped him, before devolving into a moan of intense pleasure. The reason for this was that her paw had went down and softly gripped the small spear-like head of his shaft. Her fingers gently rubbed up the length of his base, all the way to the tip, making him inhale in anticipation as they reached the narrow end of his penis. Huffing in delight, the Umbreon pleasurably watched with half-lidded eyes as Mew let her hands crawl up the head of his shaft. With how long it seemed to take, with her hands going up millimeter by meter, it made him whine with impatience as he realized that the legendary was deliberately slowing herself down to tease him.

Mew's grin almost stretched from ear-to-ear. She had this little Pokemon in the position he wanted. Now all she had to do was tease him until-

"Oh, for Arceus's sake!" yelled the Umbreon. "Just get me off already!" The canine's legs pawed pathetically at the air, unable to do anything to help satisfy the unpleased lust developing in his loins.

Mew's smile was devious. "Do you agree to let me do what I want to you?" She asked, attempting to hide her own impatient anticipation of his answer.

Umbreon didn't waste another breath. "YES!" He cried, growling ferally as her paw squeezed the head of his shaft, forcing pre from its tip. "Now will you just-HNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnngh!"

The Umbreon gritted his teeth so hard they nearly cracked, as the most indescribable pleasure he'd ever felt forced its way into his body. His erection twitched and throbbed, becoming rock hard from the amount of blood his heart was pumping into it. Mew's arms had gone over his shoulders and were currently working his entire shaft, both of her paws switching between squeezing his naturally-formed knot and rolling the head of his cock in between her paw pads, smearing pre all over them.

The stimulation proved too much for the Umbreon, and with that, the canine let out a cross between a yell and a moan as his cock expulsed his pent-up load of semen from its tip. The pure-white seed flew through the air for a couple seconds, but then fell several feet to the ground, leaving little droplets that stood out among the grass.

The Umbreon's body stiffened in response to his climax, though it was awkward considering that he was still being held aloft by Mew's magic. His body was in the position he would take if he had been standing on his hind legs on the ground, which, while cute, prevented him from reaching his cock with either set of legs, something that frustrated him to no end.

The throbbing phallus shook sporadically, still pulsing with pleasure as it exuded rope after rope of cum. And all the while, Mew purred lustfully, letting her paw catch some of the Umbreon's seed. Pulling her paw back up to her face, the pink cat stared at the glob of cum for a few moments...

...before sticking the entire paw in her mouth.

Mew's mouth exploded with the flavor of fresh, salty Umbreon cum, her sensitive taste buds picking up the taste of a very wanting male.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." she moaned inwardly, sucking and licking the stringy cum of her fingers, her blue eyes rolling back as she did so. Her tongue went between every crevice between her fingers, reaching the parts where the eeveelution's seed had stuck deep beneath the fur of her paw.

Meanwhile, the Umbreon's penis began to finally soften as his orgasm subsided, leaving him panting with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. His arousal went down quickly, and shortly after, his canine penis softened enough to go back into its sheath, leaving a little pink tip sticking out.

Umbreon turned to look at Mew, whose ears perked up attentively when she noticed the Eeveelution was staring at her with a cautious, yet comfortable expression.

"Uuuuuuuuuh..." He began, not knowing what to say. "I don't even know what that was about, but-ummm- thanks?"

Mew just stared back at him, continuing to suck her paw and making lewd smacking noises all the while.

Umbreon looked back and forth, unable to think about what else he should do. He looked down, realizing that he was still being held aloft in the air.

"Um...if it's alright with you, do you mind setting me down now?" He asked tentatively, his little paws waggling in the air helplessly.

Mew took one final suck on her paw, before removing it from her mouth with a loud *pop*. She floated towards the Umbreon ominously, a large grin on her face that the Umbreon could only describe as smug.

"No." she answered. "I don't think I will."

Umbreon was taken aback. "But I can't just float up here forever!" He exclaimed. "How am I supposed to get anywhere?!"

Mew giggled. "Silly Umbreon. Don't you know?" she said, floating closer to him as the smile on her face became even wider. "You belong to me now."

Umbreon felt his heart grow cold at the complete and utter conviction that seemed to drip from Mew's words. "But...b-but..."

Mew giggled. "That's a very good reason actually."

Umbreon felt even more confused now, even as he glanced back and forth at the forest around him to see if there was anyone who could help him. Mew saw this and 'tsked' loudly.

"No need for that. I sent a hypnotic suggestion telling every Pokemon within a mile of this place to go away from this particular area. You aren't going anywhere." The legendary explained, her voice becoming smug.

"But...but what about my-"

"Don't lie to me." Mew snapped, interrupting the Umbreon before he could finish. "You taste nice and I like that you're taking this so calmly, but I will not take you lying to me. Got it?" The cat's eyes glowed a bright pink color, and Umbreon cowed from the potential anger he could feel from emanating from Mew.

"...uh...ok?"whispered Umbreon hopefully.

Mew suddenly burst into hilarious giggles, her eyes shutting in gleeful ignorance and rolling about in the air freely. "You're funny, you know?" She said childishly, while Umbreon could only stare back at her, not knowing whether he should be afraid of being held captive by Mew, or feeling honored to be graced by her presence.

"But in all seriousness, it's time for us to move on to my next step..." And with that, Mew raised up one of her paws and began twiddling her fingers randomly. Umbreon was bewildered at the seemingly random gesture, until he noticed that her hand now had a pink glow around it. He began trembling nervously as Mew floated towards him with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Wh-wh-what are you g-gonna do?" The canine stuttered nervously, unable to move from his floating position above the ground.

"Shut up and stop worrying." Mew said as she stopped right in front of the canine, her paw going towards him. "Now hold still, this won't hurt if you don't move."

Umbreon nervously complied, fearful of what she was doing, but also scared of what would happen if he refused to cooperate. He inhaled sharply as her paw went down to touch his groin again, and her hand felt warm and comforting as she caressed his sheath and balls with her glowing hand. It was the exact same thing as she had done with his rear, and it felt just as pleasant.

"See? I said it wouldn't hurt." said Mew, rubbing Umbreon's sheath all around, and occasionally gripping his testicles gently in her paw.

"Hmmmm..." moaned Umbreon, eyes going half-lidded. His leg gave an occasional twitch as her touch made his body tingle with pleasure. But despite feeling the best stimulation he'd ever received in his life, he couldn't help but feel confused over the Legendary's actions.

"Mew?" He called, making the pink cat slow her attempts at rubbing him off, but still doing so. She twitched her head towards him even as she continued.

"I like what you're doing with me and all, but...why are you doing it?" Umbreon asked, managing to get his curiosity off his chest.

Mew stared back at the canine blankly, her bright blue eyes seeming to pierce in the dark red ones the Umbreon possessed. And for a minute, the floating dog was felt a spasm of fear at the idea that maybe he had done something to anger her...

...at least, that was until she smiled warmly at him.

"Glad you asked." said Mew coyly. "You see, I've been looked for someone with a nice body. You know, one that isn't too muscle-prone or too skinny, or too small, at least in some areas where it counts." She fondled the Umbreon balls a little, giggling softly as the canine groaned in pleasure.

"And as you can see, I'm not afraid to be a little...what's the word?...naughty?" Mew suddenly let go, doing a backwards flip in the air and giving the Umbreon a sly grin. "And I'm also not afraid to alter you to however I want you to be."

Umbreon gulped. "I'm sorry, but I don't seem to understand yet..." He said, lowering his ears as the pink Legendary floated closer to him. She closed the distance between them, until both her and the Umbreon were touching noses together, feeling each others hot breath as they both breathed heavily from the stimulation taking place.

Then, Mew abruptly stopped her stimulation, instead bringing both of her paws around the Umbreon's back and calmly bringing her breathing down to match his.

"What you basically need to know..." she whispered coyly, her red eyes only centimeters away from his lust-filled gaze, "is that when I asked you if I could do anything to you..."

Umbreon almost squealed when Mew's paws slapped his rump once before running down both of the cheeks in a loving manner.

"I meant anything."

And then Umbreon began to feel the weirdest sensation beginning to run through his rear. Mew's paws glowed the weird pink color, and a smirk appeared on her face as she felt the soft-furred rump slowly begin to swell beneath her paws. She could literally feel the combination of muscle and fat she was touching beginning to increase. Her paws were slowly forced outwards, and the Umbreon's plump rear grew even plumper the longer the held them.

The canine, confused by the sensations, looked back to see what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw that his butt was encased in the same pink glow he'd seen earlier, and how each second that passed seem to make his butt extend further out from its original size. His jaw dropped as he felt it give a small wobble, and gasped at the sensation of his enlarged cheeks rubbing against each other. His butt felt very sensitive at the moment.

"What's happening to me?" He asked, voice now laced with fear. He could feel a sense of rising hysteria beginning to creep up from his chest. All the while, Mew continued to hold onto the sides of the huge amount of ass she was creating.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh..." Mew said quietly, wanting to placate him. Umbreon managed to tear his terrified gaze away from his rear, (which could now rival bowling balls from how round and plump it was) and was surprised to find that Mew was looking at his with a warm smile with half-lidded eyes.

"Please, don't be afraid..." Mew said, even as the expanding rump beneath her paws pushed her hands further away from the increase in width. "I know this is strange to you, but I can assure you that whatever is happening is not going to hurt. You might feel odd, but otherwise, you're not going to suffer."

Umbreon looked at her blankly, then his gaze shifted back towards his growing ass cheeks. He found that other than the odd sensation of being filled up, it didn't feel painful. In fact, it actually felt...kind of pleasant.

"O-ok." He responded simply, keeping his anxiety about the situation down. "B-b-but, how big a-are you going to m-make me?"

At that question, Mew grinned. And the Umbreon rear seemed to be expanding even faster, her paws now sinking in slightly into the wobbly fur-covered flesh and kneading it so hard that The Umbreon squeaked at the sensation.

"As big as an ass can get."

Then she pulled her paws back and brought them down against the bubbly ass cheeks (now rivaling the size of beach balls) with a loud *SMACK!*

"Hwah!" exclaimed the Umbreon, taken aback from the unexpected action. But to his surprise, the pain he expected was instead overcome by the sheer amount of pleasure that Adams from his rump as it jiggled and shook from the force of Mew's slap.

"You ok?" Mew asked Umbreon with a smirk, knowing full well that he was from the moan he emitted afterwards. She froze however, when the Umbreon wrapped his forepaws around her neck and leaned his head over her shoulder. The sheer audacity of being hugged by him shocked Mew, and for a minute, she just floated in place, the only movement being the occasional twitch from the Umbreon's enlarged buttocks.

"Do that again." He whispered in her ear, moaning and shaking his rump back-and-forth to create the stimulation of having his butt cheeks rub against one another. His tail was trapped in-between the enlarged rump, and each shimmy of his cheeks only caused it to sink in deeper into his crack.

Mew shook away her surprise, and happily obliged to the canine's demands, taking both paws off the huge mounds of Umbreon rump and slapping them again. The throbbing spheres of fat and muscle jiggled in response, and the canine shuddered with pleasure from the increased sensitivity in his rear. Every shake, rub, and slap that Mew's paws provided a sensation that the Umbreon couldn't even describe, although if he had to, it was like his butt was having an orgasm just from being touched.

"Just a little more..." whispered Mew, her hands sliding down from the back of the canine's huge butt, and instead grasping his hips. As she looked down, her eyes widened in glee to find that the Umbreon cock has slid out of its sheath and was now fully erect, with a little bit of pre leaking out the tip.

"I see that you are indeed enjoying this." Mew stated, raising an eyebrow. "I would have imagined you would have wanted me to stop."

Umbreon moaned lustfully in response, leaning back and attempting to grasp his fat rump from behind him. Unfortunately, that proved to be difficult for him, because with the way his body was structured, his front legs couldn't bend backwards to touch it. So he was left horny and unsatisfied.

At least, until he felt a wet sensation like up from the base of his erect phallus all the way up to the tip. Mew had lowered herself down to the Umbreon's lower half, and was currently eying his penis with the same enthusiasm a little kid would show a lollipop. That was cherry-flavored.

And with that in mind, he groaned as Mew opened her mouth and enveloped his cock with her tongue, dragging its sand-papery texture all over the head.

Umbreon whined a bit, liking the sensation of being given an oral pleasuring as the cat closed her mouth over the penis and began sucking eagerly. Her lustful moans were muffled and her cute little sucking noises were punctuated with tiny pops that signaled each intake of breath. She began to deep-throat him all the way up to his knot as it protruded from his sheath.

"Mmm...mmm...mmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." The moans from Mew were loud and arousing, and with each suck she did, the Umbreon began to hump along in rhythm, which in turn meant that his rippling rump cheeks clenched up together each time he did so.

With all three manners of stimulation, it wasn't long before the Umbreon came into Mew's mouth, whose eyes widened in surprise when the thick gush of canine seed shot down her throat with a startled *Mmmmph!*

But her surprise was quickly overtaken with satisfaction, and she began to gulp down each burst of cum from the canine phallus.

Umbreon's teeth clenched as he continued to cum for an irregular amount of time. His ass clenched up as hard as it could, which made it look as though someone had taken two black-furred beach balls and squished them together. His testicles tightened as they drained themselves dry, and Mew could feel each gush diminish considerably as time went on. Still, a grasp at her almost-filled tummy told her that this Umbreon had indeed given her enough seed to feel her stomach slightly distend, and she giggled as she felt it slosh slightly from the copious amount of seed she had consumed.

"Wow..." gasped Mew. "I never knew you were so pent up."

Umbreon groaned in exhaustion, too tired to respond to Mew's statement. His cock, completely drained from its exertion, retreated back into his sheath.

"Oh man..." sighed Umbreon, looking down towards Mew with a tired, yet satisfied expression. "I never knew in all my life that I would come across a female that did that with me." He glanced over his shoulder and smiled amusingly at his huge black-furred rump cheeks that seemed incapable of standing still for a minute, rippling like jell-o.

"Then again, I never expected my butt to become this big either."

Mew giggled, leaning back in a cute fetal position and wiping the excess seed dripping from her lip. Her eyes grew round and innocent, and she looked back at Umbreon with a satisfied and gleeful expression.

"You taste good." she stated.

"You were great." Umbreon said, smiling. Then he frowned as something crossed his mind. "Although I can't help but feel bad that you did all the work while I got all the pleasure."

Mew's eyes widened. Then she smirked devilishly. "Oh no. Don't start going all guilty on me, little Umbreon. You're gonna be doing your part soon enough."

Umbreon looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Are you kidding?" Mew asked, exasperated. "You think that me sucking you off is the only thing that I'm going to do?" The pink Legendary giggled evilly. "Me and you are just getting started."

Umbreon felt a twinge of nervousness beginning to rise in his chest at Mew's words, but he also couldn't help but feel the tiniest sliver of excitement building up as well.

Mew turned from the Umbreon, slowly floating away from him. "However, if you feel that much concern about it, then I'll allow you to do the same to me if you want." She stated, without turning around.

Umbreon's ears perked up at this, and if his tail hadn't been trapped between his rippling ass cheeks, it would have been wagging hard. "Co-could I?" He asked, looking at her with anticipation.

"Oh yes." Mew answered, and a dark grin appeared on her face, one that Umbreon couldn't see. "We're going to do this Mano e Mano."

The canine curled a brow in confusion at Mew's statement. "What does that mean?"

"It's a human term. It basically means..."

Mew turned around, revealing a flaccid cock in-between her legs that was slowing stiffening, while below hung a pair of pink-furred testicles.

Umbreon's face fell, his expression becoming horrified..

"...male-to-male." The pink Legendary giggled.


	2. Mew's Plaything Part 2

Mew's Plaything Part 2

"…"

"…"

"…"

"My, you're sure taking this well, aren't you?" Mew asked, giggling.

Umbreon had not spoken a word at all, or done much of anything really. He had gone completely still, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in shock. He seemed to be at a loss for words, occasionally giving a single twitch of his eye as the only sign of life in him. 

Mew chuckled innocently, twirling upside-down playfully while her erect cock waggled slightly from the movement. Her paws went up and gripped the tip of her male appendage. 

"You seemed so surprised. Then again, from the sound of my voice, you probably thought it made me out to be a female, didn't you?"

Mew's giggling became a little louder, as though she were having a hard time containing her amusement. She caught herself however and instead went back to her right-side up position.

"I imagine that this won't be a problem, right?" she asked, tilting her head toward Umbreon, who had still not moved or spoken since she had revealed her gender. Mew sighed, flicking her hand in the air and making a tiny stopwatch appear out of thin air. On the back of it were the words, "Property of P. Oak."

"You know, it's been at least five minutes already," Mew announced, her tone displaying a hint of annoyance as she checked the device. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda in need right here?" She pointed her paw down to her phallus, which throbbed a little. Another flick of her wrist, and the stopwatch disappeared back to wherever it came from (which was back in the pocket of a man desperately checking his office in an attempt to find it.)

Umbreon continued not to react to any of Mew's words, and instead looked even more shocked. 

Now Mew was a normally patient legendary, but even a legendary could get sexually frustrated from lack of stimulation, and from how hard her erect cock was getting, Mew's playfulness was slowly being replaced by irritation. Her hand glowed pink for a few seconds, and with an upward gesture, the Umbreon's chin (encased in the same glow) met the top of his mouth. The Umbreon seemed to snap out of it for a second, but he quickly went back to staring back at her.

Mew growled, losing her patience. "Really? I give you a hand job and a blow job, and suddenly me being a male is too much for you?" she asked in disbelief. 

No response from Umbreon.

For a second, Mew's eyes glowed pink, and her paws, now clenched into fists, became surrounded by a darker pink glow. A low growl built up in her chest, and for an instant, small streaks of electricity seemed to come out of her eyes.

Abruptly however, the pink cat suddenly took a deep breath, and sighed heavily. With a look of disappointment, she waved her paw at Umbreon, and both her and the canine went down towards the ground softly. The Umbreon landed in the grass on all fours, stumbling a bit from the disorientation of being up the air, as well as from the uneven weight of his jiggling rump cheeks. 

Mew meanwhile, looked away from him, looming ashamed and somewhat sad. Her cock lost some of its erectness, and writhing a minute, was back in its sheath.

"I should've known that you were a strict heterosexual." Mew snapped, suddenly mad. "I mean, you can handle a giant ass, but not a freaking male?!"

Umbreon flinched back a bit, his ears pinning themselves to his head. His round ass cheeks rippled as the muscle of his tail suddenly found itself wanting to clench itself between his hind legs.

Mew took another deep breath, and turned her back towards the canine. "Fine. Don't talk to me. I didn't really think this would work out anyway." Mew's voice cracked near the end of the sentence, but she took another breath and straightened her slouched posture.

"That spell I put in your butt will wear off on its own, probably in a matter of hours." She said quickly. "In the meantime...I guess fare de well." 

Mew slowly began to walk away. She could have easily just teleported or flown, but the disappointment she felt made her feel like walking. And each step trudged one right after the other, repeated in a never-ending cycle of depression.

"You're even hotter than I thought."

Mew stopped in her tracks, and one of ears perked up.

"Hmm?"

"I thought you were just a kinky female, but now I see that you're VERY kinky." 

Now both of Mew's ears went up. She turned her head around so fast that she barely avoided whip-lash, and looked back at Umbreon with wide pupils.

"I mean, I've had my fair share of females before..." Umbreon said nonchalantly, "...but Arceus, I think your probably one of the strangest I've ever met."

Mew's expression was surprised, and her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, until she shook her head and regarded the Umbreon with a suspicious look.

"You're...OK with this?" She questioned, gesturing to the male sheath and testicles beneath her, lying dormant from her earlier bout of disappointment.

Umbreon seemed to think on that question for a bit.

"Eh." He answered with a shrugged of his shoulders. "I've seen weirder things."

Mew raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really?" 

"Oh yeah." The canine answered confidently. "I mean, have you ever seen two Tentacruel mate with one another? I swear, that's the last time I try taking a swim in the river during mating season. My butt still hurts sometimes from when they chased me out of there with whip attacks."

Umbreon laughed a bit, bringing a paw up to his mouth to stifle it, and Mew couldn't help but do the same as her skepticism began to diminish. She smirked and looked over the Umbreon's shoulder. 

"I'm guessing that it would be a lot easier for you to point out which spots, huh?"

Umbreon looked at the sight of his fat, luscious ass, then looked back at Mew with an all-knowing smirk. Without any ounce of hesitation, the canine turned around, his rear wobbling from the movement. He turned away completely from Mew, his rear-end now facing her as she gazed at it wide-eyed and interested. The Umbreon plopped down on his front legs, looking back with a smug grin and watching as his rump went into the air. At this point, his tail had managed to wiggle its way out from between the two fat masses, and began wagging back and forth, lightly brushing over his enlarged buttocks.

A low moan left the Umbreon at this sensation, and with a glance over his shoulder, his grin still in place, he began waving his rump back and forth erotically. 

"I wouldn't know." He said, answering the question Mew had asked. "Why don't you check it out for yourself?" He chuckled, wiggling his rump again.

Mew had almost missed what the Umbreon had said, mesmerized by the round, fur-covered, and gloriously rippling ass cheeks just a few feet in front of her. Her eyes stared wide, following its movements as it continuously went back and forth suggestively.

Then, as her penis popped out of its sheath to stand up to its full erect state, the Legendary slowly grinned, in such a way that it would have rivaled that of a Ghastly's.

"That is one sweet ass." Mew thought to herself as she took her first tentative step towards the jiggling ass globes.

Umbreon's breath hitched sharply as he felt Mew's paw rest itself on the top of his left ass cheek. He then gasped as her other paw came and rested itself on the right one. A soft groan of pleasure left him and Mew fondled the loose ass flesh, squeezing and groping the rump that was twice the size of her own body. 

"Oh..." Umbreon breathed, panting heavily from the sensations of his sensitive rear. "...keep doing that. It feels great."

Mew giggled at the canine's reaction, then began softly rubbing her hands up and down the curve of his butt. "I'm glad you're feeling great, but there's something you forgot."

Umbreon looked back at Mew, eyes half-lidded with pleasure. He raised one eyebrow slightly at Mew's statement.

"What do you me-"

The Umbreon gasped as Mew suddenly shoved her erect pink cock past his butt cheeks, squishing it between both masses of flesh. The canine groaned as his ass covered every single inch of the phallus, and he could literally feel the shape of it from the sensations alone. His pleasure only increased as Mew began manually pushing his fat rump around her dick.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahh..."

For a second, Umbreon's pleasure was interrupted when he realized that the orgasmic yell he had released from Mew's action sounded weird.

"Ooooooooh..." 

Umbreon turned his head to look at Mew, and couldn't help but laugh at the hilarious lust-filled expression on the pink cat's face. An expression that consisted of her head being thrown back, her tongue lolling out of her mouth with every heavy gasp of pleasure, and her eyes half-glazed over.

"Oh Arceus...this is amazing..." Mew whispered just loud enough for the canine to hear.

Umbreon growled happily at that, then his eyes widened as an idea popped into his head. Grinning, he then began clenching his backside to coincide with Mew's squeezes, making the cat breathe in sharply as her cock was enveloped in the warm, fleshy, and dough-like texture of ass that surrounded it. The bell-head of her dick popped in and out every second, leaking pre and smearing itself over the Umbreon's black fur. The slight dampness made for an erotic slapping sound that matched the yells of both Pokemon, resulting in a cacophony of gasps, moans, and smacking sounds that to anyone listening, would have given them the same hard-on as the Umbreon now had.

Mew's feet left the ground as she hugged the squishy globes of ass fat in front of her, rubbing her cheeks against them and purring at the soft pillow-like feeling of it. Her purrs vibrated against each of them, making the Umbreon moan even louder as a pleasurable tingling sensation ran up his spine.

"Your butt is so soft..." moaned Mew, running a finger suggestively down the curve of the canine's big rump, her face rubbing against it as a content sigh left her.

Umbreon smirked back at her with a knowing look.

"And your cock is so hard..." he responded. Then, with a grunt of effort, the canine clenched his buttocks together as hard as he could, squishing the cock between it and making Mew throw her head back in a silent scream, too overwhelmed with the sensation of her penis being enveloped by the warm, wonderful rump.

Umbreon felt something warm and wet inside of his rear, and he could also feel Mew place both her arms on each ass cheek and squeeze them tight as the warmness spread across his clenched buttocks. The weight of her body wasn't heavy, but it did make him lay himself flat on the ground rather than keeping his rear in the air. And even then, his huge rear was all anyone could see from behind.

Meanwhile, the cat's body pressed itself against the big plump Umbreon butt, and her lower body began humping rapidly against it as her cock continued to ejaculate her male seed within the tight confines of the canine's compressed ass. Her small pink-furred balls clenched up as they continued shooting surge after surge of semen.

Umbreon looked back lazily, and raised an eyebrow at feeling the excess amount of Mew's cum leaking past the crack in his rear.

"Whoa...you must've been really pent up." Umbreon stated, echoing what the legendary had told him after his first orgasm.

Mew was still in the middle of orgasmic pleasure, but managed to give the canine a satisfied smile. She continued grinding against his ass, hugging and gripping the combined globes of muscle and fat. Her own cum leaked out between the Umbreon's crack, and each time she moved, there were some very arousing slapping sounds emanating from them.

"Mmmmmmmm..." groaned Umbreon, his semi-hard shaft squished underneath his belly. The feeling of each blade of grass, combined with the warm, pleasant sensation of being squished by his stomach aroused him to no end. Yet, after already receiving two major orgasms from Mew earlier, his cock still became hard enough for one last orgasm. Which, with the cool sensation of cum dribbling between his ass and the unbelievable sensations running through his bit plump rear, the Umbreon shuddered and moaned as he came not long after. He purred at the wet, sticky feeling feeling of his own seed gathering beneath his torso, warm at first, then cooling down as his cum was exposed to the cool air of the forest. 

Mew had finally finished with her own orgasm in the meantime, her cock completely drained of its seed and sliding back out from the Umbreon's rump, which was coated with cum, leaving it with damp fur and a ravaged-looking ass, even though she hadn't actually penetrated him.

The cat looked up from her handiwork to take a look up at the sky, finding that the day was now coming to an end. The sun had gone down and the resulting sunset had colored the sky a beautiful mix of red and orange.

Then she looked down, taking in the amusing sight of large, black Umbreon ass smeared over with driblets of white cum, while the canine himself purred in satisfaction. She smiled, feeling pretty satisfied herself from the sex.

A sudden snoring sound caught her attention, and she searched for the source. Her eyes fell back to the Umbreon, and she rolled her eyes and giggled as she realized that he'd fallen asleep from all they had done together.

Mew yawned. Now that she thought about it, she was pretty tired after all that rutting. And the Umbreon's big cum-covered rump cheeks made for some pretty soft pillows...


End file.
